random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts 3: Stuff Happens. Stuff Doesn't. They All Eat Cake in the End.
MY GAME IDEA! Plot World 1: Traverse Town BLAH BLAH BLAH TRAVERSE TOWN BLAH! Sora, Donald, and Goofy find out Traverse Town is cursed by another dimension close to it, and they must venture to that dimention by opening a portal activated by all 12 dark hearts. They try clearing the area of all the heartlesses and fight the Lord of Demon Warlocks, and get the first Dark Heart. World 2: Galaxy Far Far Away (Star Wars) Sora stops by Phineas and Ferb's Dimention Traveler Shop and take their ship to the first dimention, the Galaxy Far Far Away. They crash their ship into Mos Eisely. The Dark Heart Tracker points to the Death Star, and they hear the Millenium Falcon is going to the Death Star, so they sneak into the ship. Once they get the Death Star, they sneak out, and go into the ship with temporary party members Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They help save Princess Leia, and find Darth Vader, who is pocessed by the Dark Heart. They fight him and get the Dark Heart out of him, but they can't pick it up and they are forced to escape. Later while the Rebel Alliance tries to destroy the Death Star, Sora, Donald, and Goofy have to dash in, grab the Dark Heart, and leave before the station blows up. They get it and travel back to their dimention after repairing their crashed dimention travel. World 3: Kingdom Kuzko (Emporor's New Groove) When they arrive at the next dimention, they land in the middle of a forest. They find a bridge to a huge city, but they see a llama named Kuzko who is shouting "I NEED HELP IM A LLAMA AND DAR IS THINGIES ATTACKING ME AND I WANNA BE A WEAL BOI" and he accuses Sora with his "MAGICAL KEY AND DUCK AND DOG" for turning him into one and pushes them off a cliff. They land in a cave and the cave leads to Kuzko City, which is now Yzma City. They sneak into the castle where the dark heart trace is, and they find Yzma's lair. Yzma had the dark heart DUN DUN DUN. Yzma saw them and started throwing potions at them turning them into other animals. After fighting her, Yzma turns into a dragon and throws them back into the huge jungle. Sora lost his keyblade and can;t find Goofy and Donald, so he is on his own. He eventurally finds them after a while, and they also find Kuzko. They explain what happend and Kuzko kind of believes them and also introduces Pacha. They head back to Kuzko Kingdom/Yzma Kingdom and fight Dragon Yzma. World 4: Future of Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) World 5: The Sun's Kingdom (Tangled) World 6: The Haunted Mansion (epynous ride/film) World 7: Avenging City (The Avengers) World 8: Game Central Station (Wreck-it-Ralph) World 9: Paradise Falls (Up) World 10: Buy-n-Large Spaceship (Wall-E) World 11: Dumbroch (Brave) World 12: Monster's Incorporated (Monster's Inc.) World 13: In the end (Cake: The Disney Movie) MOAR STUFF TO COME Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Kingdom Hearts